Tears Crying Softly
by Oruk
Summary: Oda having been overshadowed by her two older siblings her whole life has become a callous and pessimistic person. Jaded with being used only as an inside source to her older siblings, Oda has shut out the world and the people in it. That is until she meets a certain knucklehead boy she just can't seem to shake. Can these two fulfill what the other so desperately needs?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Oruk here, I have a major case of writers block still so I'm going to write this story to keep my creative juices flowing. It's nothing special just a story that popped up. Deals with my Oc Oda Kurizon and a 5 year old Naruto bonding over the years. R&R pls

Ps. Oda kind of has that Sasuke attitude going on so if what she says sounds familiar just know

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

BOY

.

"Wow, your hair looks especially nice today Oda," Mei marveled. I grunted.

"Hn," I was over Mei and all her kiss-ass ways. My hair's been this way since the day I came kicking and screaming in this world and only now does she want to comment on it. I wasn't buying it.

"Yeah it totally does, I wish I had hair so soft and exotic looking," Suki crooned. She got the same reaction Mei got, a grunt of indifference. They both were so full of it. As if I didn't know why they all latched onto me like leprosy.

It started 2 weeks ago when me and my family arrived in the leaf village also known as Konoha. Immediately we began our adjustment process to our new home and environment having come all the way from Kumogakure. Seeing as I was youngest I Immediately started classes two days earlier than Shoji my eldest brother and Shion my second eldest sister.

Upon my first day of school I immediately deemed Konoha academy and all it's inhabitants distasteful and incredibly shallow. On sight kids judged me for my diverse fashion sense derived from my original homeland and of my weird colored white hair. The taunting I didn't so much mind, it was only when the taunting turned physical did things get obstreperous.

So for the first 2 days of school I was shunned and ostracized, something I'd long grown accommodated with. Back home it was all the same. Really my only friends consisted merely of my mother and two siblings. My father didn't give a side-glance as he hastened out of our lives. Can't say I blame him all that much. After and even before he left, our lives were miserable. Hoping to start a new in a land where we wouldn't be known we decided to leave our old lives behind. But in all honesty I don't see things changing, even now as we're miles from our old home.

Things however did change at school once Shoji and Shion started school. Instantly the younger years and their years were attracted to them. Shoji for his exceptional skill, handsome looks and leadership nature and Shion for her beauty, brains and naturally cool atmosphere. Their reputation throughout the village as future prodigies grew prevalent.

I was promoted as acknowledgeable by association, all because Konoha academy's most coolest and strongest duo just so happened to be my blood relatives. People flocked only to me because they thought they could get insiders or connections to them but who was I to make that easy for them. To see how much I could get away with I was purposefully acted rude and hostile towards people and like fools they took it. Just like how this group of flunkies were doing now.

"Ladies, as much as I like listening to your hoarse voices buzzing in my ear, I have better things to do, so scram," The sharp edge in my voice made them scatter like ants. I scoffed and walked off to my next class. As I've said, as long as Shoji and Shion are my blood siblings no one can even touch me.

"Ha-ha what's wrong freak, gonna cry?" I heard a boy taunting. I sighed, if it wasn't me getting harassed it was 20 others. Honestly the life of a bully is so monotonous.

"Dude he's totally gonna cry," I assume the first boy's friend said.

The boy or rather victim had enclosed himself with his arms around his small frame, my guess was for some means to protect himself. Despite the taunts the boy only kept his head hidden from them and remained silent. Even then however I could see his little body quiver in fear.

"You stupid freak, your a monster and we don't like monsters around here," The first boy said.

"Yeah so beat it," The first boy's flunky said.

"I j-just wanna become a strong ninja," The boy mumbled. The comment was innocent enough but that only seemed to provoke the big dummy even more. Now I was mad as I watched him kick the unsuspecting boy hard on his side sending him tumbling over. The little boy cried out only adding to their amusement. Usually I'm not one to meddle in the imbecilic affairs of others but they were a tad too loud for my liking and most of all annoying.

"Ha you become strong, how's a wimp like you gonna become strong when all the hell you do is snivel like a little piss ant?" Big dummy sneered. I silently and swiftly made my way over to them.

"P-please stop I-I didn't do anything," The little boy pleaded, tears streamed down his face. He raised his trembling arms to try and shield himself from big dummy's assaults. Big dummy slapped them down and hit him again.

"I'll stop when your dead ya little-" Big dummy raised his foot, however was taken off guard when I caught his foot in my bare hand. I heard a few shocked gasp but I remained indifferent.

"W-who are you?" Big dummy asked. My sharp gaze bore into his eyes. I watched as beads of sweat coated his greasy forehead. He hopped up and down on his one usable leg to keep himself balanced while the other was firmly clasped in my palm.

"Leave him alone," I deadpanned. Big dummy and flunky blinked confusedly. Little victim looked up at me wide eyed, probably shocked someone actually came to his rescue. I don't know who he was but I was somewhat envious of the way people turned a blind eye to him or acted indifferent to his time of peril. Wish they'd leave me alone like that, no such luck however.

"What? Don't tell me your actually defending this freak?" Big dummy asked me.

"Stop yipping dog, I can hear you from a mile away," I said as I gave him a rough shove and watched with a blasé expression as he went crashing to the ground. Flunky ran to his aide just like the good little flunky he was.

"What's your problem you don't even know the kid so why are you protecting him," big dummy yelled now sprawled on the ground.

"Like I said your too loud and it's annoying, so shut the hell up," I said gazing coldly at him.

"Why you," Big dummy said, scrambling to get up only to be stopped by flunky.

"Dude knock it off, don't you know who that is? That's Oda from the Kurizon family she's Shoji and Shion's younger sister," Flunky informed. Big dummy frowned defiantly.

"So what, the Kurizon's don't scare me," I could tell he was bluffing and I was gonna call him on it.

"Oh no, then you don't mind telling them that in person do you? There only a hop and a skip away, I'll gladly go in pursuit of them all so you can have your chance to tell them what you've told me," I said. Big dummy began sweating profusely. He glared at the boy laying on the ground before rising more calmly to his feet.

"Ah that little shit ain't worth my time anyway," Big dummy waved a dismissive hand and he and Flunky fled the scene. Pitiful he truly was a dog with no bite.

Seeing as my job was done I turned to continue on to my class when a small voice stopped me.

"Thanks for standing up for me," I turned to see the boy was grinning widely at me. My eyebrows furrowed as I studied him with narrowed, quizzical eyes.

This boy, whoever he was could be no older than 5 years old. He had tanned skin with 3 whisker like markings on each side of his face. He wore a black shirt with loud orange pants and had even louder blonde colored hair. But what caught me was his eyes, those magnificent pools of Cerulean. Their beauty could not be denied, however there was much more to them, something much deeper than their outward appearance lurking deep within them. His eyes evoked a faint nostalgia in me that somewhat unnerved me.

Even as I silently scrutinized him he grinned happily at me, another unnerving strike against him. This boy completely contradicted my person so in short, I didn't like this boy. I turned on my heels and walked off.

"H-hey wait, wait for me," I heard him call. My eyebrow twitched as I heard the sound of heavy breathing and the soft padding of feet on the ground fast approaching from behind me. Oh great another follower looking for connections to the celebrity duo no doubt.

I kept my pace ignoring his pleas hoping to leave him behind, but to my acknowledgement he merely fell into pace with my long strides and bounded along right beside me. Guess he needs to get broken in.

"As much as I like having you following me around like some lost puppy, I have other matters to attend to, so if you'd kindly go find yourself a chew toy to occupy your time that'd be great," My eyebrow twitched again as he gazed up at me with an infuriatingly blithe expression.

"Hey wait a sec, I'm no dog. Besides we just so happen to be heading in the same direction is all," I knew he was lying. He was much too young to be attending this academy. I sighed already fed up with this boy.

"Hey lady what's your name anyway?" He asked me attempting to change the tide of the conversation. I frowned at his poor mannerism.

"The proper etiquette for the questioner is to firstly introduce themselves before asking the other's name," I corrected.

"Oh right,' Naruto hit his fist in his open palm in revelation. Idiot. "The names Naruto Uzamaki," He exclaimed loudly. I recoiled subtly, I honestly despised loud noises. "What's yours?" He grinned up at me. This menace.

"Firstly the correct terminology is "My name is Naruto Uzamaki" and you are to address me as Kurizon Oda, and thirdly...why ever are you grinning in such an ecstatic manner, I see nothing around here so bliss inducing?" I listed off. His smile drooped a bit and was replaced with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry it's just that, your the first friend I've had in a really long time I guess I can't help but be happy," He grinned. I could see an array of emotion dance in his eyes. I scowled. Who was he to take it upon himself to automatically assume he and I were friends let alone adequately acquainted with one another. I stopped walking. He also stopped and gazed up at me questioningly.

"Listen kid, we're not friends and we never will be. Your loud, obnoxious and way too young to be seen hanging around me. And to be quite frank, I find you repugnantly agitating," I said. His entire demeanor quickly shifted to one of chagrin.

"But, but if you don't like me then why did you protect me from those bullies all of a sudden?" He challenged. Now I was ticked, who was this boy to question me.

"Don't misinterpret my motives boy, what I did had no ties to your well-being whatsoever. I simply did it out of my own benefit and of my own notion, you are a non-factor boy," I said darkly. This one called Naruto pouted mulishly. I sighed and continued on to the class I no doubt was sufficiently late for.

"Hey wait, why can't you and I be friends?" Naruto called after me. I sighed again at this boy's unwillingness to accept my finality.

"Because your annoying," I answered him hoping perhaps a more straightforward reply would get through to the simple minded boy.

"That answer won't make me quit," His voice was so concentrated that it momentarily took me by surprise and I just had to look back at him. What I saw then is the reason why he and I are as inseparable as ever to this day. Standing there with a determined smile on his face, Naruto thrust out his fist to me and said:

"You and I are gonna become friends one day, BELIEVE IT!"

Hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

GETTING AN UNDERSTANDING

.

The Next Day

All through class my thoughts pondered the strange boy with the whisker like markings. His grin, however to my dismay was etched into my memory.

"You and I are gonna become friends one day, BELIEVE IT!" I grunted as his futile assertion danced in my thoughts.

"Stupid boy," I muttered before jotting down my notes.

With the exception of begrudgingly pondering the whereabouts and well-being of that nuisance boy Naruto and the everyday myriad of groupies hounding me, the day passed by fairly well. I had stayed behind a few hours to catch up on a few missed assignments so I figured Shoji and Sion went on ahead without me. They knew I could manage on my own.

"Ha-ha we got him good didn't we?" A familiar voice said. I looked down the hall to see the same two boys who were harassing Naruto, along with a few additions saying something snide to one another. I rolled my eyes and continued about my business gathering my things to go.

"Damn straight we did, but to tell ya the truth I think he's half retarded, what the hell was he thinking waiting around here this late all by himself?" big dummy said. My ears perked up a little. Could they mean...

"Dude when you slammed him on the concrete I thought you almost broke his neck," Flunky laughed. My eyes widened.

"That's what I was 'aimin for," Big dummy admitted. I slammed my locker shut nearly tearing it off the hinges. The force and echo drew the attention of the idiotic group. Big dummy was the first to recognize me, he shot me a meaningful smirk before he walked off followed by his cronies who snickered as they leered at me.

Before I knew where my feet were taking me I found myself hastening outside, my thoughts only on Naruto. This feeling was foreign to me, never have I felt like this for an outsider before. Could it be I was worried for that runt Naruto. Once outside I looked frantically around for him finding nothing but a vacant playground. I was just about to call out his name when...

"Boo!" Naruto jumped from behind me laughing mischievously. I glared at him unflinching. He pouted that he unsuccessfully scared me.

"You moron what the hell do you think your doing here?" I scolded him. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry did I worry you?" He asked. My eyebrow twitched, a habit newly revived thanks to Naruto.

"As if I would even bother to worry about a reckless mess such as yourself," I spat as I readjusted my strap bag. Naruto only beamed at me. I frowned and turned to leave, but not before taking in his condition.

Naruto was littered with bruises and scratches, some fresh and others old. His clothes were worn and tattered. His shoes looked as if he had slipped them through a shredder then ran through mud in them. His hair remained bright but was full of dust and dirt. I walked off.

Unsurprisingly Naruto followed just as happy and go lucky as when I first meant him. Despite his best efforts to hide it Naruto had a slight limp, but in his determination to keep up with me he tried to ignore it. I sighed and reluctantly slowed my pace, for his sake and watched as he fell in sync with my slower strides.

We walked for a few minutes in silence and Naruto still wasn't showing any signs of leaving me be. I peered at him from the corner of my eyes and saw him trudging along happily and contently beside me not uttering a word of complaint.

Truly I say this boy baffled me to an extent like no other. Most people including my own Kin had little to no tolerance of me and my negative attitude, however this boy was different. It's almost as if he's immune to my cruelty and pessimism. Could it be he's drawn to it?

"What are you doing out here so late in the afternoon for anyway?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I was waiting for you to get out of classes," He answered. I frowned confusedly.

"Why where you doing that, you should've been on your way home," I said.

"I wanted to see you, so we could play games together but you stayed in class a lot longer than I expected," Naruto said having the gall to give me a cutesy pout.

"Just how old do you think I am boy, I don't play games I am a Genin in training," I snapped. Naruto flinched at my loud voice. Once I calmed he dug nonchalantly in his ears flicking a wad of earwax in the process. This boy.

"That doesn't matter to me, a friend is a friend no matter the age or the person, haven't you heard that friendship is blind?" Naruto said sharing with me one of his infamous grins. I had resisted the urges to correct him. 'Love is blind' I thought.

A moment passed between us as we carried on our way. After awhile it began to bother me and so I swallowed my immense pride for once and fired away.

"Boy, just how did you get those bruises?" I asked eyes fixed ahead of me. After minute of getting nothing but silence I got irritable and took a look at the little nuisance only to see him peering up at me sporting a sleazy grin.

"Your not worried about me are ya?" He asked chuckling mischievously. I hit his head completely uncaring to the fact that he was already wounded enough as it was. It was just instinct to punish idiocy when I saw it. Despite that Naruto continued grinning all the while cradling his head.

"Just answer me ya lunatic," I demanded. I already had half a clue as to who was responsible for this. I saw as his upbeat smile saddened. He fiddled with his fingers nervously before he balled them up.

"Just a bunch of stupid heads who can't appreciate a good ninja when they see one," Naruto said grinning. His grin fell flat when he saw how serious I was. Why was I so upset?

"Why do you let them treat you like this, those boys beat on you close to everyday, kids scorn you and say malicious things to you and yet you...you just grin and bear it," I said becoming overwhelmed with my own inner emotions. I couldn't help but think of my similar treatment back at my home village.

"Sticks and stones is what Iruka sensei taught me. Besides he also said that if just one person has the courage to stand up for what's right then the others will eventually follow suit. They hate me now but one day I'll earn everybody's respect and become the next Hokage, a ninja legend," Naruto declared. My entire mood darkened.

"What a silly little dream for a silly little boy," I said absentmindedly recalling the words of my own father. Unbeknownst to me Naruto heard them.

"It may be a silly little dream now but soon it's gonna be a silly little reality-I mean reality," Naruto pouted flustered. I slowly looked down to him face devoid of emotion. I could see his eyes searching mine, for what I couldn't have even begun to fathom.

"Go home boy," I said walking off. Naruto looked taken aback by the sudden demand.

"B-but why?" He asked. I wanted to tell him because he was a poison, that what he made me feel was out of my understanding. That in a way I was slightly afraid of the influence he was having on me. But hell would freeze over before I admitted that to him.

"Because, your just a kid, and we're not friends so there's no reason for either of us to stick around," I said continuing my trek. To my relief Naruto neither persisted nor followed me, he however did leave me with a few parting words:

"I'll see ya tomorrow Oda, same place same time. And remember I won't quit until you and I are best buds, OKAY!" I could hear Naruto laughing excitedly. I looked over my shoulder to see him skipping happily away down the opposite street.

'Damn boy, I'll let it slide just this once," I muttered a little irritated that he defied my request and called me by my first name. I sighed and continued my journey home.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Even after I had dinner with my family and soaked in a nice hot bath and was now snug in my own bed I still couldn't relax. That kid was without a doubt poisonous to the mind, all I could do was ponder him. Ever since I meant him this funny feeling inside of me has began stirring. This emotion was not one I was accustomed to. Just what was it exactly, worry, consideration, affection? No preposterous, no one but the main 3 in my life were worthy of my affection.

But despite however much I implore I don't care about him, one thing still has my concern. What is it about me that has enthralled this boy so? Why me of all people to cling to, why does he feel so safe and secure with me and not others. Why does he...why does Naruto put so much faith in me?

His heart. I get it now, Naruto, whether he knows it or not is giving his heart to me. But I wonder why. Indeed Naruto still proves perplexing, even to a person of my superior intellect. No matter what I do, or what I say his eyes still look to me with that shining light, that unfading light of hope. Hope for what, my friendship? Is me being friends with that silly boy really worth such a hassle as being beaten up, ridiculed and morally degraded each day?

I rolled over berating myself for dwelling this heavily on him. Naruto is just some boy that I simply happened upon by chance. He means nothing to me and never will. It's his own fault for being so weak, for not doing anything about his problems. He's just an naive, stubborn, dimwitted aggravating boy with a too big Imagination.

His big smile flash in my mind

Keep your heart Naruto, because if you give it to me I'll only shatter it

Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE OF ME

.

The next day I was even more irritable, not only was that blonde headed nuisance on my mind but the little Shoji and Sion brigade were relentless. Word got out that they were training to enter the Chunin Exams and who do you think is the fist person they'd hound to confirm this? Me.

"So is it true are they really getting ready to participate in the Chunin exams?" One girl all but screamed in my face.

"That's so cool, do you think maybe they'd let me join in on their training sessions?" Another boy yelled.

"Hey is Shoji still single?" I heard another feminine voice yell. I ground my teeth as my face gradually grew hot with anger.

"Shut up! You kiss asses are pathetic, your like lifeless zombies, If Shoji and Sion told you to jump off a bridge, would you?" I yelled. They all fell into a relative silence before they all simultaneously nodded their heads. I sweat dropped.

"Simply pitiful," I face palmed. Lucky for me the bell rung. I was the first to disperse from the crowd.

"Hey wait, Oda don't forget to give Sion my number okay," A random boy called from the crowd. I scowled as I stomped to my class.

It was always about Shoji and Sion, even back at home. The villagers all praised and hailed Shoji and Sion, but me, I was always left in the background. My own father didn't even acknowledge me as his own. His purpose it seemed at the time revolved solely around Shoji and Sion.

I was so caught up in my sad memories that I didn't see the pair of receptive blue eyes peering at me from outside the window. By the time I did gather my wits they had vanished from the window. So marked the start of another dreadful day.

Class ended and I made my way down the hall to my next class when I was stopped by Shoji.

"Yo Oda," Shoji called. I turned to acknowledge him.

"Sensei and I are headed to the training grounds after school and Sion told me to tell you her and a couple of her friends will be leaving immediately after school to go to the mall. So looks like you'll be flying solo again," Shoji informed. I shrugged.

"Has it ever been any other way?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Oda you know that's not how I meant it," Shoji was growing upset with me.

"I know what you meant Shoji, look just forget it, I understand," I dismissed as I walked off to my class.

Stupid Shoji, if only he realized I'd always rode solo, even when they were too blind to see it.

School as always flew by, we did a few training exercises, I was pestered about my brother and sister once again, and Shoji kept giving me apologetic looks every time I passed him in the hallway. My life truly did have no meaning.

At the end of the day, just as Shoji had said Sion and he were nowhere to be found. As expected.

Upon my exit of the academy my eyes instantly narrowed as I saw a patch of sun kissed yellow bobbing up and down in the distance. Naruto. As I made my way down the steps of the academy Naruto was already in front of me panting.

"Hi," he chirped trying to catch his breath. I grunted and walked passed him. Like I've grown accustomed to he fell into place beside me. I sighed.

"This isn't going to become an everyday thing is it?" I asked him.

"Yep," he began whistling jauntily. I sweat dropped.

"Look kid, I'm not prying into your personal life or anything but don't you have other people to bother?" I asked him. Naruto looked thoughtful, as a matter of fact he thought too long and I got irritated.

"Oh, um nope I don't," He said after I cleared my throat.

"What about your parents or your siblings, surely you have someone other than me to pester?" I asked desperately. He shook his head.

"Preposterous, you mean to tell me you have absolutely no one, no aunt no uncle?" I asked skeptically. Naruto's gaze fell to the ground.

"I'm really not kidding, I've got no one, no mommy, no daddy, brother or sister. It's just me and my sensei Iruka, but we're not blood related," He informed.

"Where is Iruka now?" I looked at him expectantly.

"At work, he actually works where you go to school," He said. My eyes widened.

"You mean Iruka the one who looks after you works here?" I asked him. He nodded.

"So does this Iruka know your bullied everyday?" I stopped walking and looked directly at him. He gazed up at me before smiling.

"Nope he doesn't, I know he suspects but I just lie to him. Because I don't want Sensei to worry about me and get distracted from his work. Sensei is a kind man who was my first friend. He always treated me to ramen when I did good things and he never hurt me like all the others. When I was lonely he took me in and took care of me until I was taken away from him for not being his real son," Naruto said. His fond smile was enough to melt even my heart, almost.

"Your really close to him huh?" I said. Naruto nodded his head.

"Since Iruka works here all day and he's all you have, you must get pretty lonely. So is that why you wait out here for him?" I looked around the academy grounds.

"Yeah, I usually wait on the playground, but lately I haven't been able to be on the playground," Naruto said gazing at the playground sadly.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"The bigger kids don't want me around is all," He said it as if it weren't that big a deal.

"I don't understand. Then why not wait at home for him? It beats loitering about here all day getting harassed," Naruto shook his head.

"If I hadn't of came I would've never meant you. When you and I meant was the day I was waiting around for my Sensei when the mean bullies came and started picking on me. But then you came and protected me, I was so happy. No one but Iruka has ever done that for me," Naruto smiled warmly at me. I looked down to the ground.

"Today did those bullies come back?" I took note of his newly formed bruises. Naruto gave himself a once over and chuckled nervously.

"That's nothing to laugh about you idiot," I yelled. He recoiled covering his ears. Mine were ringing too for that matter. I cleared my throat and continued.

"I have an idea," I said gazing around the playground. "Come with me," I grabbed Naruto's hand without even thinking temporarily startling him and running to the side of the building.

"This looks adequate," I deadpanned as I looked at a big bush jutting up from the ground. It was a perfect fit for Naruto. I turned my attention back to Naruto only to find his gaze fixed on our intertwined fingers. He smiled as he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Uh boy, focus," I said taking my hand back. Hurt flashed in his eyes but quickly passed.

"What are we here for, Oda?" He asked. I took a deep breath, a boy his age had no right addressing me by my first name.

"Consider this a little hiding place for yourself. I doubt anyone will think to look for you here and as long as your still and quiet they won't find you. That way you can wait here all you'd like and not have to worry about getting hurt," I explained. His eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Thank you, Oda," Naruto squealed as he hopped about happily. The corners of my mouth twitched. Naruto was, dare I say it cute. Seeing him jump and twirl around merrily temporarily put my frazzled nerves at ease.

"Now you just wait for Iruka here," I said as I hefted up my text book and began to walk away when Naruto grabbed my arm stopping me. I looked back at him questioningly.

"What is it?" slight irritation evident. He blushed. I furrowed my brows only to have them shoot up in surprise as I heard gurgled rumbling.

"Um..." Naruto looked up at me pleadingly and I scowled back. This boy.

"Thanks for the Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he broke apart his two chopsticks and proceeded to wolf down his bowl.

"Stop slouching, chew your food, elbows off the table, don't eat so fast boy," I was like a drill sergeant. Naruto's mannerisms were appalling and I couldn't help but address them. He ignored me however.

"Another bowl Teuchi!" Naruto yelled at the Ichiraku Ramen shops chef. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Another bowl, my word boy this is your 4th bowl, no you've had enough," I said folding my arms. Naruto pouted cutely and even went so far as to give me a heavy dose of those all too pitiful puppy dog eyes.

"Give him another round," I said to the chef who happily obliged. Naruto grinned from ear to ear as a steaming hot bowl of ramen noodles was placed before him.

"Thanks a bunch Oda, your the best," Naruto said as he likewise dug into his now 5th bowl. A warm fuzzy feeling fluttered inside me at his small praise. It'd been so long since anyone has ever really taken an honest interest in me without it having to do with Shoji or Sion.

I shook my head, am I so desperate that I need to seek comfort in some boy barely potty trained. No, Naruto is but a child he couldn't possibly understand my situation.

I rested my cheek on the palm of my hand as I watched Naruto happily slurp up his noodles. It didn't take much to satisfy this kid did it? Besides the fact that he's unbearably annoying and extremely clingy Naruto didn't seem like a bad kid. Especially one worthy of such scorn and contempt from the villagers.

I wonder the real reason why they hated Naruto, and I especially wanted to know why a 5 year old boy barely out of diapers didn't have any parents or family members. How was he to grow up without the necessity of parental guidance?

"Full?" I asked Naruto as he leaned back in his seat revealing his bulging belly. Naruto groaned in misery from his overstuffed belly.

"I don't (Burp) feel so good Oda," He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nobody's fault but your own, I specifically warned you against overeating, but did you listen to me, no," I said placing money on the counter to pay for Naruto's meal.

"But it's been 3 whole months since I was able to have any ramen, I'd forgotten just how good it was," Naruto hopped off the stool and stretched out letting out a tired yawn.

"Really that long?" That had really taken me by surprise.

"Yep, Iruka's usually too busy with work to take me anymore especially now since he became an academy teacher," Naruto said. He waved goodbye to the chef and headed down the street alongside me.

"I see, Iruka works late. So before, you were stuck waiting for him until nightfall?" I looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded. I frowned.

"Absurd that's much too late for a child your age, is this Iruka even aware of this," I said with silent hostility growing in me toward this Iruka person. He calls himself a teacher and yet one of his future students is living a hellish life right under his nose.

"He doesn't' know I wait for him. Whenever it reaches close to the time when Iruka sensei has to leave I hurry and rush home and pretend I was there all along," He admitted.

"It isn't good to keep so much from him," I said.

"I know. It's just, I don't like being all by myself and when he leaves I've got no one and I become so lonely. And if I told Sensei he'd just make me stay home. So I usually just go to the playground to pass the time. But it isn't so bad, if I keep my distance the other kids won't run away from me," He said smiling.

"Nar-" I stopped myself, just what was I about to say. Naruto looked up at me expectantly, eyes shining. There it was again, that unfading light of hope.

"Not that I care, and honestly I think you should just stay home, but if you do decide to come to the school I suppose it would be alright for you to come to me if your having any problems," I muttered blushing. I looked down to Naruto only to see him smiling at me.

"But don't make it a habit," I quickly said as Naruto leapt into my arms.

"I'm so happy," Naruto said as joyful tears fell down his cheeks.

"H-hey knock it off," I exclaimed but funny how I didn't release him. A hug, it felt nice.

Finally after prying Naruto off of me, we continued our journey to his house. I could tell Naruto was trying hard to prolong our time together but it had to end eventually.

"Alright runt, get inside, lock the doors, and don't answer it for anyone other than Iruka, you understand?" I instructed. He nodded slowly. He looked almost on the verge of tears. I almost felt compelled to reach out for him, and comfort him. Almost.

My eyes widened when I saw him merely open the door, this boy he'll be the death of me.

"Don't you know to lock the door upon the entry and exit of your house?" I asked him incredulous at how reckless he was. He looked back at me questioningly before chuckling embarrassingly.

"I accidentally lost my key," He admitted. I face palmed.

"Just go inside and wait on Iruka to come check on you," I said making my way down his steps.

"Goodnight Oda, I'll see you tomorrow," He called after me. I didn't have to look back to know he was grinning. I couldn't help but smile myself. This boy indeed.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
